


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Mouth gore, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee wants a taste of his dancestor's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

”Now how’re you gonna up and kiss a motherfucker proper-like with a mug like that, brother?”

Kurloz winces as Gamzee hooks a claw into a stitch and pulls. He moves to sign a reply but Gamzee just swats his hand away.

"THAT WAS MOTHERFUCKING RHETORICAL!"

Gamzee pulls harder at the chord and it snaps with a loud *TWANG*. Kurloz grunts at the pain but doesn’t do more than that. Gamzee grins wide and maniacal before doing the same to another stitch, watching with child-like glee as Kurloz does his best not to react. As the stitches pop one after the other, skin is torn from Kurloz’s lips and they bleed profusely. Kurloz’s hands are clenched into trembling fists by the time Gamzee gets to the last stitch. Gamzee leans in and pulls the last chord from Kurloz’s lips with his teeth, chord dragging from bloodied lips slowly.

"There that’s better. NOW PUCKER UP MOTHERFUCKER"

Gamzee mashes their lips together in a mockery of a kiss. It’s all teeth and snarls from Gamzee and Kurloz does his best to remain unresponsive, much to Gamzee’s dismay. Gamzee pulls back and licks the indigo from his lips, leering at Kurloz.

"Now I know you can up and do better than that brother."

Gamzee leans in slow this time, taking Kurloz’s face in his hands and presses their lips together gently. Kurloz can’t decide whether he wants to purr or growl as Gamzee starts to move his lips against his. Eventually Kurloz gives in and moves his mouth in time with Gamzee’s. 

Gamzee purrs deep in his chest in approval. About time! He had been trying to get the older troll to react to something, anything! Now Gamzee knows he has him, has him right where he wants him. Gamzee’s tongue licks at Kurloz’s ruined lips, coaxing him to open his mouth. Kurloz hesitantly complies, he knows there’s not much left to his tongue for Gamzee to enjoy.

Gamzee growls once he’s granted access and slides his long appendage into Kurloz’s mouth, searching for his tongue. He wrinkles his nose as he pushes further into the other troll’s mouth and finds a short moving stub of a tongue. Gamzee pulls back from the kiss with a look of disgust etched onto his features.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUT IT OUT? that’s all kinds of wrong, brother."

Gamzee dives right back in, his tongue filling Kurloz’s mouth and prodding at the nub. Kurloz makes a pleased noise in his throat as Gamzee teases the sensitive remains of his tongue. He does his best to move it against the younger troll’s skilled muscle but it doesn’t do much. Soon Gamzee is shoving his tongue down Kurloz’s throat, moving his neck with the kiss as he moves it down and back, down and back.

Soon there is blood and saliva dripping from their mouths as the two highbloods move against each other, slowly increasing in speed until Gamzee has his tongue as far down Kurloz’s throat as he can reach, as if he’s trying to taste his voice. Gamzee pulls his tongue out of Kurloz’s throat and tugs on a bloodied lip with his teeth, spilling more blood and Kurloz grunts. Gamzee looks down to see urgent squirming going on behind Kurloz’s shorts and he chuckles.

"If THAT is how you react to my tongue, WAIT UNTIL YOU GET A TASTE OF MY WICKED BULGE"


End file.
